The present invention relates to improvements in a lid device for a trunk lid, an engine hood or the like in a motorcar.
In heretofore known trunk lid devices for motorcars, it was common practice for a lid for covering a trunk opening of a car body to be openably mounted at the opening via a hinge device, and in order to maintain water-tightness of the interior of the trunk when the lid is closed, a weather strip is interposed along the peripheral edge of the opening against which the peripheral edge of the lid strikes. In addition, such hinge device is generally composed of an arm member having one end fixedly secured to the lid and the other end pivotably mounted on the peripheral edge of the opening. In order that, upon opening of the lid, the hinge device or the lid will not interfere with the weather strip and damage the water-tight capability of the weather strip and that, upon closure of the lid, the appearance of the lid device may be improved by making the hinge device not visible from the exterior, normally the arm member is formed in a U-shape considerably curved towards the interior of the trunk in the proximity of the peripheral edge of the opening. In such a prior art lid device, since the U-shaped curved portion of the arm member projects considerably into the trunk upon closure of the lid, inconvenience occurs in that the effective space of the trunk room is reduced, and there is the disadvantage that baggage in the trunk may be struck by the arm and thereby damaged.